


The Works (in progress)

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: First Queen fic. Could be Borhap cast or original. You're choice. This is going to be a slow burn. Not completely accurate and artistic licence will be used.





	The Works (in progress)

“Why do you keep staring? You're putting me off”

“Am I?”

“You know you are. And I know you're giving me that look” You could hear him chuckle gentle making you reluctantly raise your head.

Two beautiful dark eyes were sparkling with amusement. You couldn't help but smile back. “What do you want me to do this time?”

“Come out with me tonight? That band we like are playing in the bar tonight and I hear they have a special surprise”

You stood straighter, crossing your arms over your chest. You weren't in the mood to go out but with the puppy dog eyes pleading you felt you couldn't refuse. “Ok fine” you sighed “But, you're buying the drinks”

****

“You look gorgeous darling!”

“Eh?” you looked down at your outfit, but smiled all the same at the compliment.

“You're looking rather dashing yourself Frederick”

“Don't I just” He winked as he made a sweeping gesture with his arms. “Shall we my dear?”

You locked your door, linked arms and headed towards the bar. A small crowd was forming in front of the stage towards the back of the bar. You made a beeline for the bar to get drinks while Freddie gestured that he'd catch you up.

You gave up waiting and saving his drink for him. You turned placing your empty glass down and picked up the one for him, turning back to see the band coming on the stage. You nearly choked on the drink when you saw Freddie walk on stage. You were surprised he had kept that quiet. You had seen this band before, a few times with Freddie, when there had only been 3 members and you liked them. You edged your way forward through the crowd to settle near the front, just close enough for Freddie to see and acknowledge you. You stood in awe, transfixed by him and the way he seemed to come alive as he performed. Even once they had finished and you waited at the bar, you couldn't get the smile off of your face. You stood leaning against the dark wood counter as you watched girls drape themselves over the band, especially the drummer. You could definitely see why they would flock to him as there was no denying that he was handsome.

“Oh my darling!” Freddie exclaimed as he bounced towards you, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist and kissing your cheek. You could see the others walking towards you.

“Why didn't you tell me? That was just. Oh my goodness Freddie. You were amazing. You all were” you made sure to acknowledge them all while Freddie kept you close to his side.

“Guys! This is my dearest Y/N.” You shook hands with the two men as Freddie made the introductions. “Oh and that little tramp over there is Roger” Freddie giggled “But you know that already don't you” he whispered in your ear with a knowing smirk.

You hit his shoulder as he led you towards a table near the back where you all sat and enjoyed a celebratory drink.

You noticed in the corner of your eye that Roger was sauntering over to the table, with the groupie strutting behind him. You felt yourself become self conscious and started shrinking in on yourself.

Of course Freddie noticed and placed a reassuring hand on your knee, giving it a little squeeze. You smiled softly as you brought your glass up to your lips. Freddie knew all about your crush on the drummer and he also knew you would never act on it because he knew how you felt about yourself. Roger sat himself down in the empty seat next to you, the groupie looking a little put out, decided to squeeze between the two of you, pressing herself closer into Roger's side, her movements knocked your glass spilling some of the contents onto your jeans.

You sighed and dabbed at the damp mark while she smiled and nuzzled into Roger's neck. Of course the ‘accident’ didn't escape Freddie's watchful eye. You saw him open his mouth to make some snarky comment, but he closed it again when you attempted to glare at him. Instead you shuffled closer to him, giving them some more comfortable space.

Roger seemed to finally acknowledge your presence with all the shuffling and smiled at you. You could feel your heart speed up. He leaned over the girl practically on top of him and extended a hand towards you.

“Hello, I don't believe we've met, I'm Roger” You smiled as you took his hand.

"Y/N”

"Y/N as in Fred's y/n?" You turned to look at Freddie, who was smiling into his drink. "Fred's told us wonderful things about you. I have to say it's a pleasure to finally meet you. And may I say you're even prettier than I imagined."

You wanted to roll your eyes at his comments, instead you smiled and shook your head as you heard the rest of the band groan in unison. Before anything else could be said you turned back to Freddie and joined in the conversation. After more than an hour of being jostled by the couple next to you, you stood up, perhaps more abruptly than you had intended, knocking the table slightly.

“Anyone want another drink?” you asked as you maneuvered passed Roger and his girl.

Everyone nodded as Brian stood up “I'll help” He placed his hand lightly on the small of you back as you both made your way through the crowd to the bar.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Brian asked as you waited for your drinks. You turned your head to see him smiling down at you with a somewhat hopeful look in his eyes.

"I loved it. Even better than last time I saw you guys"

Brian looked momentarily surprised "You've seen us before?"

"Yeah, when there were only 3 of you. Fred and I have seen you guys quite a few times actually"

Brian couldn't hide his smile as you both walked back to your seats. Roger had one eye on you and Brain, watching your little exchange with interest. He had found himself intrigued by the girl Freddie would describe at rehearsals. The way he would light up when he spoke about the photos you would take and how you had a flair for design. He loved how fondly he would refer to you. He certainly didn't miss the way Brain slowly looked you up and down as you both walked back towards them with drinks in hand. He watched you place drinks in front of everyone before facing him and his 'lady friend' and sliding 2 glasses over.

"I didn't know what you were both drinking and I didn't want to interrupt. So. I. Um. Just got you both a vodka tonic"

Roger gave you a genuine smile as he reached for a glass, ever so slightly brushing your fingers. His lady friend just seemed to scowl at you, causing you to duck your head as you sat back down.

"I believe the words you are looking for are Thank you" Freddie spoke from beside you.

The girl looked at you with a fake smile, thanking you in a most insincere manner. You gave her a small smile back not even looking at her "It's ok" you shrugged trying to ignore Roger's eyes on you.

You soon fell into comfortable conversation, spending the rest of the evening getting to know your soon to be new friends.


End file.
